Spatial concepts are traditionally taught with the aid of models to aid conceptualization. Some commercially available model materials designed for use by children include such brand name products as Lincoln Logs, Tinker Toys, Erector Sets, Lego Blocks, etc. With most of these products, the participant is limited to fractional scale constructions too small for the participant to physically enter and actively relate to his construction from within.
Model building to reduced scale has its place, and has achieved popularity with students, teachers and parents. Modular construction elements light enough to be easily handled by a child, yet large enough to enable a child to erect a structure of a size sufficient to enter within, will add a new dimension to traditional model building.
Tinker Toys have attempted to adapt their product to this concept, with only limited success. Tinker Toys' enlarged version can be easily damaged in normal play by active children. Such stick constructions are to basic building materials what stick figures are to figure drawing.
Other attempts to create an environment which a child can play within include cardboard configurations, with details printed thereon. Such constructions are easily damaged by active children and are not suitable for outdoor use where moderate winds or rain are likely.